Więzy krwi
by lady birrd
Summary: AU, w którym Laxus oraz Cana są rodzeństwem.


Iwan Dreyar był człowiekiem niezdolnym do prawdziwej miłości. Głęboko w jego duszy zakorzeniła się potrzeba niszczenia i krzywdzenia, ale nie potrzeba kochania. Nikomu nie okazał cieplejszych uczuć, nawet do własnego ojca zwracał się w chłodny i często pozbawiony szacunku sposób.  
Od dawna snuł plany, aby wzmocnić Fairy Tail, jednak wszystko, póki co, było jedynie teorią. Zaprzątało to zupełnie jego myśli i rzadko skupiał się na czymkolwiek innym. Inni zasadniczo nie wchodzili mu w drogę, jeśli nie chcieli zostać potraktowani nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem.  
Raz jednak Iwan wyszedł do miasta. Co całkowicie zmieniło bieg wydarzeń.

W Magnolii odbywał się jeden z licznych festynów, na który ściągali ludzie z całego kraju. Przepych był niesamowity. Setki stoisk, wesoła muzyka, feeria barw, tysiące głosów, zlewających się w jednostajny szum.  
Iwan przeciskał się niecierpliwie przez tłumy, by dotrzeć do sklepu, położonego niemal po drugiej stronie miasta. Był to szemrany sklep z równie szemranymi produktami, co czyniło go ulubionym sklepem Dreyara.  
Jego uwagę przyciągnął tłumek, który okrążył jedno ze stoisk. Iwan, jako że zmęczyło go przeciskanie się przez tłum spoconych ciał, odepchnął jakiegoś mężczyznę, by mieć lepszy widok.  
Ujrzał młodą kobietę, która rozłożyła na stole talię kart. Jej szczupłe ręce poruszały się z niesamowitą gracją, podczas gdy karty dosłownie unosiły się w powietrze. Po chwili rozbłysło światło i z kart wyleciało stado słowików. Ludzie westchnęli chóralnie i zaczęli bić brawo. Kobieta dygnęła i uśmiechnęła się skromnie.  
Jej długie włosy, opadające niemal do pasa, miały ciemnozłotą barwę, tak samo jak duże oczy.  
Iwan obserwował ten pokaz magii ze średnim zainteresowaniem. Gdy wszyscy się rozeszli, podszedł powoli do kobiety.  
— Magia karciana, hm? – zagadnął.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się uroczo i łyknęła ze stojącego obok kufla. Iwan uniósł lekko brew. Piła nie gorzej niż mężczyźni w Fairy Tail.  
— Nic interesującego, wiem, nawet nie jest to potężna magia. Ale pozwala się utrzymać.  
— Istotnie, potężna nie jest. – Zerknął na skromną sukienkę kobiety. – Problemy finansowe?  
— Jak u każdego w tym kraju – westchnęła, zgarniając pieniądze do małej sakiewki.  
— Nie myślałaś o tym, by przyłączyć się do gildii?  
Zerknęła na niego, zbita z tropu. Iwan zawsze był bezpośredni. Uważał, że owijanie w bawełnę nie ma sensu i tylko komplikuje życie.  
— Do gildii dołączają raczej silni magowie, nie kobiety, znające parę sztuczek karcianych – odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
Iwan uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
— Niekoniecznie. A twoja magia ma predyspozycje do bycia naprawdę potężną, jeśli tylko byś ją dopracowała.  
Kobieta odrzuciła do tyłu włosy i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
— Masz jakiś cel w tym, że zapraszasz mnie do gildii?  
Dreyar odwrócił się.  
— Ja zawsze mam w czymś cel.

* * *

Cornelia z dumą nosiła znak Fairy Tail. Biało – złota wróżka widniała na wnętrzu jej dłoni, więc za każdym razem, gdy wykładała karty, mogła na nią spojrzeć.  
Mistrz Makarov bardzo ją polubił, jako że była uczynną kobietą i skorą do picia. Gildię nieustannie wypełniał jej perlisty śmiech i wszędzie było jej pełno.  
Co było u niej niezwykłe, nie obawiała się Iwana. Nawet mroczna aura, która go otaczała i jego ponura mina nie były w stanie jej odstraszyć. Często wieszała mu się na szyi, po czym z gracją unikała jego ręki, gdy starał się ją brutalnie odgonić. Była niczym niesforny chochlik.  
Wkrótce wszyscy w gildii zauważyli, że postawa Iwana się zmienia. Niektórzy nawet twierdzili, że wiedzieli jak się uśmiechał. Momentem przełomowym był widok drobnej Cornelii, siedzącej na jego kolanach. Kontrastowali ze sobą, niczym dzień i noc. Ubrany wiecznie na czarno i fioletowo Iwan oraz biało—złota Cornelia.  
I kiedy wszyscy zaczęli już wierzyć, że Dreyar młodszy się ustatkował, sprawy przybrały nieciekawy obrót.

* * *

Wieść, że Cornelia jest w ciąży wywołała ogromną radość i skończyła się imprezą, która przeciągnęła się niemal do tygodnia.  
Przyszła matka natomiast zdawała się jeszcze bardziej promienieć. Nie zwracała nawet uwagi na to, że Iwan powoli się od niej oddala, by znów zająć się swoimi eksperymentami. Otoczona przez troskliwe kobiety z radością oczekiwała na przyjście potomka na świat.

Stało to się późnym wieczorem. Cornelię obudził tak okropny ból, że jej krzyk zbudził wszystkie współlokatorki z żeńskiego internatu. Od razu wezwano pomoc medyczną, pojawił się nawet sam mistrz Makarov, przyszły dziadek. Obserwował z rosnącym wzruszeniem jak ta drobna kobieta daje początek nowemu życiu.  
Gdy jej krzyki w końcu ustały i ciszę przerwał głośny płacz dziecka, Makarov odetchnął z ulgą. Zamglone oczy Cornelii odnalazły go w ciemności i uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo. Potem jej wzrok przesunął się w prawo i lewo, jednak nie dostrzegła Iwana. Uśmiech na moment przygasł, jednak zaraz podano jej kwilące cicho zawiniątko.  
— To chłopiec, Cornelia—san – powiedziała pielęgniarka.  
— Chłopiec – zamruczała i pocałowała dziecko w czoło. – Będziesz się nazywał Laxus. – Zerknęła na Makarova. – Laxus Dreyar.  
— Jesteś pewna? – Mistrz podszedł powoli do jej łóżka. – Ty i Iwan nie jesteście małżeństwem.  
— To nieważne. Syn musi nosić nazwisko po ojcu – odparła stanowczo. – Poza tym, mnie nikt w tym świecie nie kojarzy. Nie chcę by taki los spotkał i jego. Chcę by osiągnął wiele i był potężnym magiem.  
Makarov uśmiechnął się.  
— Na pewno będzie wspaniałym magiem, Cornelio.

Iwan widział syna może raz w tygodniu, gdy przelotem odwiedzał gildię. Cornelię bardzo to bolało, jednak nie mogła pogrążać się w rozpaczy.  
Laxus miał już cztery lata i był niesfornym brzdącem, ciekawym świata i wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Trzeba było nieustannie mieć na niego oko, gdyż uwielbiał wpakowywać się w tarapaty.  
Cornelia poświęcała mu każdą chwilę, obserwując z radością jak jej syn poznaje tajemnice gildii. Był do niej niesamowicie podobny, nie przypominał Iwana w żadnym stopniu. Jego włosy miały jasny kolor, podobnie jak oczy. Kiedy Laxus biegał w samych spodenkach, widać było znak gildii na jego piersi.  
Gildię czasem odwiedzał także inny mag, Gildarts Clive. Ten dwudziestosześcioletni mężczyzna miał predyspozycje do zostania magiem klasy S. Mimo że pojawiał się w gildii rzadko, wszyscy bardzo chętnie go witali i często urządzano z tego tytułu imprezy.  
Gildarts nie ukrywał, że był kobieciarzem. Do każdej z kobiet musiał zagadać, puścić oczko, pozwolić zachwycać się swymi mięśniami.  
Kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył Cornelię, oczywiście uczynił to samo, jednak kobieta zdecydowanie odrzuciła jego zaloty, wyzywając po drodze od zadufanych w sobie bubków. Nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania Gildarts starał się nawet bardziej, z marnym skutkiem.  
— Cornelia—chan, czemu jesteś taka okrutna?! – zawodził z przesadnym dramatyzmem.  
Kiedyś kobieta nie wytrzymała. Odwróciła się na pięcie, powodując, że podążający za nią Gildarts zatrzymał się.  
— Okej, ponieważ działasz mi na nerwy, coś ci uświadomię. Laxus!  
Najmłodszy Dreyar wyleciał za zakrętu i wskoczył z radością matce w ramiona. Spojrzał na Gildartsa taksującym wzrokiem i zmrużył jasne brewki.  
— Kim jest ten pan, mamo?  
— To bardzo denerwujący pan – odparła i zwróciła się w stronę Gildartsa. – Jak widzisz, nie jestem jak te wszystkie wolne panny, które cały czas wyrywasz. Jestem przede wszystkim matką.  
Clive zrobił głupią minę i zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem.  
— Kurczę, rzeczywiście zachowywałem się jak pajac. Ale hej, wspaniały syn ci się udał! Z taką przekorą w oczach na pewno będzie wspaniałym magiem!  
Pochmurna twarz Cornelii nieco złagodniała. Odstawiła Laxusa na ziemię, a ten natychmiast pognał w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.  
— Teraz możemy rozmawiać. Dasz się zaprosić na piwo?  
Gildarts niemal musiał zbierać szczękę z podłogi.  
— Pierwszy raz słyszę taką propozycję od kobiety, więc byłbym chyba idiotą, gdybym odmówił.

Gildarts i Cornelia wkrótce zapałali do siebie ogromnym uczuciem. Nie było łatwo, bo na początku Cornelia była rozdarta między uczuciem do Iwana, a kiełkującą miłością do Gildartsa, który był zupełnym przeciwieństwem ponurego maga. Clive lubił spędzać czas z Laxusem, którego woził na barana i pokazywał magiczne sztuczki. Iwan natomiast widywał syna rzadko, w przelocie tylko mruczał mu coś do ucha, po czym znikał.  
— Nie rozumiem, czemu nie pozwolisz mi wbić mu trochę rozumu do głowy – ciskał się Gildarts, gdy Iwan po raz kolejny opuścił gildię, zostawiając Cornelię w ponurym nastroju.  
— To syn mistrza, poza tym, żadne z nas nie obiecywało sobie dozgonnej miłości. Mieliśmy moment, gdy wydawało mi się, że Iwan będzie tym, z którym założę rodzinę. Cóż, po części to się sprawdziło. – Pogłaskała włosy śpiącego na jej podołku Laxusa.  
— I nie jest ci żal? Nie żałujesz, że się w nim zakochałaś?  
Cornelia zaśmiała się cicho.  
— Szczerze? Nie, nie żałuję. Być może Iwan nie jest idealnym ojcem, ale Laxus ma z kogo brać przykład. Jego dziadek go uwielbia, lubią go inni mężczyźni w gildii. Kobiety twierdzą, że będzie kiedyś łamał serca. A ja staram się być dla niego jak najlepszą matką.  
— I idzie ci w tym świetnie, ale nie mogę patrzyć jak się tak męczysz. – Gildarts ujął jej drobne, gładkie dłonie w swoje – szerokie i szorstkie. – Cornelio, wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, oszołomiona. Potem wybuchła śmiechem.  
— Gildarts, nie żartuj! Znamy się dopiero od kilku miesięcy!  
Jego poważna mina sprawiła, że kobieta przestała się śmiać i spojrzała na niego z lekkim lękiem.  
— Bogowie, ty mówisz poważnie?  
— Jak nigdy w swoim życiu – odparł. – Cornelia, Iwan nie ma ci już nic do zaoferowania. Jedyne, co ci po nim pozostało, to kilka miłych wspomnień i syn, którego musisz sama wychowywać.  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko wychowywaniu Laxusa – odparła, a w jej głosie pobrzmiały ostrzegawcze nuty.  
— Oczywiście, niczego nie sugeruję. Ale to nie jest rodzina. Ja pomogę ci ją stworzyć!  
Cornelia przegryzła wargę. Śpiący Laxus zamruczał przez sen, jednak się nie obudził. Spojrzała na niego w milczeniu. Potem na Gildartsa.  
— Zgadzam się.

Wesele było huczne, jak zresztą każda impreza w Fairy Tail. Cornelia miała obawy czy mistrz zaakceptuje jej związek, gdyż zawsze uważała go za niedoszłego teścia. Makarov jednak cieszył się jej szczęściem, jak zawsze, gdy któreś z jego „dzieci" było szczęśliwe. Sam nawet kilka razy w dobitnych słowach skomentował zachowanie swego syna.  
Kiedy impreza już się rozkręciła i zapadł wieczór, Cornelia usiadła na chwilę obok swojego syna, który próbował rozmontować podest, na którym tańczyli inni.  
— Hej, łobuzie, widzę co robisz. – Biała suknia zaszeleściła cicho, gdy Cornelia uklękła obok. – W porządku?  
— Tak – odparł młody Dreyar, bardziej zajęty wykręcaniem śrubek.  
— Lubisz Gildartsa, prawda? Nie jesteś zły, że teraz będzie żył razem z nami?  
— Gildarts jest spoko – odparł chłopiec. Potem przerwał rozmontowywanie i spojrzał na Cornelię. – Mamo, a czy ja też będę magiem? Dzieci w moim wieku chyba mają już moc, prawda?  
Cornelia zamyśliła się. Było prawdą, że Laxus nie przejawiał żadnych magicznych uzdolnień, ale był jeszcze młody.  
— Właśnie, Cornelio, co masz zamiar odpowiedzieć?  
Poderwała głowę i ujrzała Iwana, który uśmiechał się kpiąco. Zebrała suknię i wstała.  
— Co tu robisz?  
— Jestem na twoim weselu. Nie mogę? – Zerknął na Laxusa. – Witaj, synu.  
Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i wydał ciche prychnięcie. Iwan zmarszczył brwi.  
— Charakterny. Może to i dobrze. – Spojrzał na Cornelię. – Przydałby mu się trening. Nie mogę pozwolić, by mój syn nie przejawiał żadnych przejawów mocy. Jeszcze ktoś by uznał, że nie jest magiem. – Te słowa wypowiedział z takim obrzydzeniem, że Laxus aż się skulił.  
— Wszystko w swoim czasie – odparła Cornelia, kładąc Laxusowi rękę na ramieniu.  
— Och, proszę cię. Czy to takie dziwne, że chcę spędzić z synem trochę czasu? Ty miałabyś go wystarczająco dużo dla siebie i swojego…. mężulka. – Wykrzywił pogardliwie wargi.  
— Nagle się zainteresowałeś? – warknęła. – Po czterech latach?  
— Byłem zajęty. Magowie tak mają. Dlatego dziwię się, że wyszłaś za niego. – Wskazał na Gildartsa. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie jest typem, który lubi być w jednym miejscu na dłużej.  
— To już nie twoja sprawa. – Cornelia zerknęła na Laxusa. – Nie mogę ci zabronić z nim przebywać. Ale chcę mieć pewność, że będzie z tobą bezpieczny.  
— Nie skrzywdziłbym własnego syna – odparł Iwan. – Udanej zabawy zatem życzę. – Poczochrał jasne włosy Laxusa. – Do zobaczenia, młody.

* * *

Małżeństwo Gildartsa i Cornelii w istocie było udane, jednak wkrótce zaczęła zauważać, że w jednym Iwan miał rację. Clive często chodził na misje, trenując, by bez trudu zdać egzamin na maga klasy S i nie bywał w domu często.  
Laxus tymczasem trenował z ojcem niemal dzień w dzień. Zdawało się, jakby Dreyar chciał nadrobić stracone cztery lata. Cornelia nie miała pojęcia na czym te treningi polegają, ale póki jej syn wracał do domu cały i się nie skarżył, nie wnosiła żadnych sprzeciwów.  
Powoli zaczynała doskwierać jej samotność. Laxusa nie było w domu, a do tej pory to on był jej pociechą. Gildarts wpadał rzadko, zawsze ogromnie przepraszając ją za swą nieobecność. Był wobec niej czuły i być może to jeszcze bardziej potęgowało ból rozłąki.  
Pewnego dnia, po spędzeniu upojnej nocy, Gildarts poinformował ją, że wyrusza na długoletnią misję. Cornelia, wtulona w jego ramię, ledwo powstrzymała łzy. Po raz kolejny ją porzucono, jak niechcianą zabawkę. W głębi duszy wyobrażała sobie nawet, że to zemsta Iwana, że przeklął ją w jakiś sposób.  
Kiwnęła tylko głową, ale w głowie już zakiełkowała niepokojąca myśl. Musi od niego odejść. I od tej gildii, która się z nim wiązała.  
Cornelia w pewnym sensie obwiniała o wszystko gildię. Kochała jej członków, ale jednocześnie nienawidziła za to ile bólu jej przysporzyła.

Gildarts wyruszył na misję i Cornelia nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że widzi go po raz ostatni. Laxus, który zerkał na odejście Gildartsa przez okno, czuł się lekko skonfundowany. Czemu ci wszyscy mężczyźni opuszczali jego matkę? Przecież ona była taka miła i kochana…  
Po miesiącu Cornelia poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Czuła wyraźnie jakąś zmianę. Wiedziona przeczuciem udała się do miejscowego lekarza, który potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.  
— Jest pani w ciąży!  
Początkowo poczuła, że zalewa ją fala radości. Od kilku miesięcy marzyło jej się drugie dziecko. Laxus miał już pięć lat, a macierzyństwo okazało się dla Cornelii cudownym przeżyciem.  
Potem jednak dopadły ją wątpliwości. Gildarts odszedł na misję i nie wiadomo było, kiedy wróci. Była praktycznie sama z Laxusem, który w dodatku częściej przesiadywał teraz u ojca.  
Dotknęła brzucha i postanowiła, że da radę. Tym razem jednak już nie w gildii, ale sama. Jakby wszystko do tej pory nie miało miejsca.

Osiem miesięcy później na świat przyszło jej drugie dziecko, tym razem była to urocza córeczka. Laxus bardzo się przejął rolą starszego brata i pilnie doglądał siostry. Cornelia jednak ze zmartwieniem zauważyła, że jego postawa trochę się zmienia. Stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty. I chociaż nigdy nie zauważyła, by używał magii, wiedziała, że ćwiczył w samotności.  
Cornelia wielokrotnie wyglądała powrotu Gildartsa, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał wrócić szybko. Kobieta zaczęła blednąć w oczach, jednak starała się dzielnie trzymać przez wzgląd na dwójkę swych dzieci.  
Mijały lata, Cana rosła w oczach na śliczną dziewczynkę. W przeciwieństwie do Laxusa szybko ujawnił się jej talent do karcianej magii.  
Cornelia natomiast czuła, że z każdym dniem słabnie coraz bardziej. Dopadła ją jakaś dziwna choroba. Po każdym ataku kaszlu na chusteczce widniały okropne plamy krwi. Nie pomagały żadne medykamenty. Kobieta czuła się gorzej i przerażał ją fakt, że choroba zajmuje jej tyle czasu, iż nie może go poświęcić dzieciom.  
Cana miała już sześć lat, a Laxus jedenaście. Młody Dreyar przesiadywał już u ojca niemal całe dnie i czasem nie wracał nawet do domu na noc. W przeciwieństwie do Cornelii lubił życie w gildii. Cornelia oczywiście nie mogła zabronić mu tam przebywać, skoro był tam jego dziadek. Opowiadała też o gildii małej Canie, która uwielbiała słuchać o magach, magii ogólnie, a także o swoim silnym ojcu.  
I właśnie tego jednego dnia magia miała stać się przyczyną ogromnej tragedii.

* * *

Od samego rana Cornelia czuła niepokój. Laxus nie wrócił do domu już drugi dzień z rzędu. Jedna noc to było maksimum. Cornelia czuła narastającą wściekłość na Iwana, ale przede wszystkim była wyczerpana. Spotkała kiedyś na mieście kogoś z gildii i przeraziła swoim wyglądem. Zapadnięte policzki, blada cera, cienie pod oczami… Nawet mała Cana zerkała na mamę z niepokojem.  
Przez te ciągłe wypady Laxusa Cana zdawała się zapominać, że ma brata. Gdy ktoś na ulicy pytał ją o rodzeństwo, wzruszała ramionami. Cornelia rozmawiała z synem o jego siostrze może kilka razy, ale zwykle w przelocie. Nie chciała mu wypominać, że kiedyś był bardziej opiekuńczy. Widziała wyraźnie, że Laxusa bardzo boli fakt, iż nie używa magii na takim poziomie jak jego koledzy. Jego frustracja rosła z dnia na dzień.  
Dlatego tego dnia Cornelia wypatrywała powrotu syna z rosnącym niepokojem. Nad Magnolią zbierały się dziwne chmury. Ni to burzowe, ni to deszczowe.  
W końcu, gdy zapadł wieczór, Cornelia postanowiła, że tak dłużej nie może być. Upewniła się, że Cana śpi i narzuciła na siebie płaszcz, po czym wybiegła z domu w narastający mrok.  
W kościach czuła dziwną atmosferę. Zawsze była dobra w wyłapywaniu takich wibracji i czuła, że wszystko narasta w miarę, jak zbliżała się do domu Iwana.  
We wszystkich oknach było ciemno i Cornelia już miała podejść, gdy nagle niebo przeszył cichy pomruk, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Potem nagle rozbłysła żółta błyskawica, która trafiła w dom Iwana, a samą Cornelię odrzuciło tak, że wpadła na pobliskie drzewo.  
Mrok rozjaśniło żółte światło i kobieta wyraźnie usłyszała krzyk syna. Zebrała wszystkie siły i wpadła przez wiszące na zawiasach drzwi do środka.  
— Laxus! – krzyknęła.  
— Mamo! Tu jestem!  
Skierowała się w stronę piwnicy. Przebrnęła przez gruzy i nagle zatrzymała się, otwierając szeroko oczy.  
Wszędzie przebłyskiwały jeszcze żółte błyskawice, bzycząc nieprzyjemnie. A w samym epicentrum stał chłopiec, na którego twarzy błysnęła blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Jego ciało było głównym źródłem błyskawic. A oczy błyszczały niesamowitą zielenią jak u demona.  
Z mroku wyłonił się Iwan i spojrzał na Laxusa z dumą.  
— Teraz wreszcie będziesz mógł pokazać, na co cię stać! To będzie tyle warte w przyszłości!  
— Coś ty… coś ty mu zrobił?! – Cornelia spojrzała na syna ze zgrozą.  
— Sprawiłem, że jest silniejszy, durna kobieto! – ryknął Iwan. – Co twoje wychowywanie pod kloszem dało?! NIC!  
— ZROBIŁEŚ Z NIEGO POTWORA! – wrzasnęła i zaczęła gwałtownie kaszleć.  
— Mamo, o czym ty… Teraz będę najsilniejszym magiem w Fairy Tail! Wreszcie mam moc!  
Cornelia oparła się o zniszczoną framugę, czując jak opuszczają ją wszystkie siły, a dopada bezdenna rozpacz. W jednej chwili wszystko runęło, jak niestabilny domek z kart. Iwan odebrał jej syna, Gildartsa nie było obok, by mógł ją wesprzeć. Jedyną pociechę stanowiła mała Cana…  
— Kochanie – wykrztusiła i splunęła na gruzy krwią. – Laxus, podejdź do mnie.  
Dreyar nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął wpierw na ojca. Ten kiwnął głową i dopiero wtedy Laxus podbiegł do matki.  
— Mamo, to znowu ta choroba? Może powinienem wezwać dziadka?  
— Dziadek już nie pomoże, łobuzie. – Pogłaskała go po policzku. – Mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę.  
Laxus pokiwał energicznie głową.  
— Zajmij się swoją siostrą.  
— Mamo, Cana nie…  
— Ja wiem, nie zbudowałeś z nią odpowiednich więzi. Ale jak ja odejdę, nikt jej nie zostanie. Musisz o nią zadbać, Laxus. Niech uda się do Fairy Tail. Tam zyska odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania.  
— Odejdziesz? – Dziki, zielony błysk zniknął z oczu Laxusa, sprawiając, że na powrót miały spokojną, złotą barwę. – Mamo, ty nie…  
Znowu pogłaskała go po policzku.  
— Jestem chora, synku, próbowałam każdego lekarstwa, ale na to chyba nie ma leku. Nie sądziłam tylko, że ta choroba tak szybko mnie dopadnie. Źle to wyliczyłam i się nie przygotowałam odpowiednio. Nie przygotowałam was. – Zerknęła ponad jego ramieniem na Iwana. – Kochanie, uważaj na swojego ojca i jego ideały. Nie stań się taki sam jak on. Bierz przykład ze swojego dziadka i trzymaj się blisko Fairy Tail.  
Laxus ścisnął rękę matki, obserwując jak jej piękne, ciemnozłote oczy powoli matowieją.  
— I przede wszystkim, Laxus… chroń Canę. — Ostatnie słowa Cornelia niemal wyszeptała. Po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i zamknęła oczy.  
Laxus trzymał przez chwilę głowę matki na kolanach, po czym wstał i wziął ją na ręce. Choroba tak ją wycieńczyła, że nawet dla niego nie stanowiło problemu uniesienie jej.  
— I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zagadnął Iwan.  
— Mów z większym szacunkiem, ojcze – odparł krótko Laxus. – Znosiłem twoje uszczypliwe uwagi, dotyczące mamy, ale na tym koniec. Jestem ci wdzięczny, że uczyniłeś ze mnie maga, ale to ona uczyniła ze mnie dobrego człowieka.  
Starszy Dreyar roześmiał się pogardliwie.  
— I na nic ci się to zda! Jeśli naprawdę chcesz być silnym magiem, nie ma czasu na sentymenty!  
Laxus odwrócił się w jego stronę, a jego ciało pokryły błyskawice. Oczy znów rozjaśnił dziki, zielony blask. Na zewnątrz też zaczęło grzmieć.  
— Nie waż się tak mówić – wycedził. – Skoro ty nigdy nie kochałeś matki to trudno, ale ja owszem. I jest ona jedyną osobą, którą tak naprawdę kocham, także wybacz, ale chcę, by miała godny pogrzeb.

Mistrz Makarov nawet nie krył łez, gdy ujrzał swego wnuka z drzwiach gildii z ciałem Cornelii na rękach. Za jego plecami szalała burza, zalewając brukowane ulice strugami deszczu, a niebo rozjaśniając błyskawicami.  
Po policzkach Laxusa też ciekły łzy, jednak starał się je szybko ocierać. Ciało Cornelii od razu przeniesiono do pobliskiej kaplicy. Spoczęła w trumnie, otoczona najpiękniejszymi kwiatami.  
Laxus siedział przez chwilę w gildii, po czym nagle poderwał głowę i wybiegł prosto w ulewę, nie zważając na krzyki dziadka.  
Potykając się i ślizgając na błocie, dotarł wreszcie do domu. Wpadł do środka i rozejrzał się. Tyle razy był tu tylko przelotem, że nigdy nie zwrócił specjalnie uwagi na wystrój. Od razu było widać kobiecą rękę, po sporej ilości kwiatów w wazonach, ozdobnych narzutach na łóżko, czy ręcznie szytych serwetach na komodach i szafkach nocnych.  
Jego wzrok spoczął na łóżku pod ścianą. Pod narzutą coś poruszało się miarowo. Podszedł powoli i ujrzał śpiącą Canę. Kasztanowe włoski przylepiły jej się do spoconego czoła, a pulchne policzki były lekko zaczerwienione. Dziewczyna pomrukiwała, śniąc niespokojne sny.  
Laxus usiadł na krześle obok i przymknął oczy. Burza na zewnątrz zaczęła się uspokajać. Jutro będzie kolejny dzień. Jutro ktoś będzie musiał powiadomić Canę, co się stało. Jutro dołączy do Fairy Tail, bo tu nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby się nią zaopiekować. Jutro.  
Laxus powoli otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że nie będzie przy niej cały czas. Nigdy nie będzie przykładnym bratem. Nie będzie ocierał jej łez, opatrywał ran czy bronił przed zaczepkami.  
Cana westchnęła przez sen, a Dreyar zacisnął pięści.  
— Ale zawsze będę obok, młoda.


End file.
